


Edge Off

by Fairleigh



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drunkenness, Extremely Dubious Consent, Ficlet, First Time, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: The mulled wine made Laurent feel strange. Fuzzy, floaty. He’d never partaken before, and he wasn’t sure he liked it.“It helps to take the edge off the grief, does it not?” his uncle asked.
Relationships: Laurent/Regent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Edge Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



The mulled wine made Laurent feel strange. Fuzzy, floaty. He’d never partaken before, and he wasn’t sure he liked it.

“It helps to take the edge off the grief, does it not?” his uncle asked.

“I — I don’t k-know … ” Laurent murmured. He was slurring his words, but he supposed that didn’t really matter. His tearstained face was pressed tight against his uncle’s big, broad chest anyway, so it wasn’t like his uncle was liable to notice Laurent’s impaired speech.

“Hmm.” His uncle stroked the top of his head, fingers combing through the strands of his hair. The touch was soothing. “Would you like to stay the night with me in my bed? Perhaps it will help with the nightmares.”

Sleeping had become difficult after the deaths of Laurent’s father and brother. He’d toughed it out the best he could for a few weeks, but in the end he’d caved to his need for comfort and sought out his uncle in his private chambers. Auguste had always warned Laurent sternly never to get caught alone with their uncle, but Laurent’s grief was such that he was beyond caring what his uncle might do.

Besides, his uncle couldn’t be more generous and tender with him now.

“Yes. Let m-me stay with y-you, Uncle. Please,” Laurent said, trying valiantly not to choke on his sobs.

So when his uncle stripped him of his nightclothes and laid him down in his vast ocean of a bed, Laurent let him. He curled into his uncle’s embrace, bare skin against bare skin, and floated while his uncle caressed him all over —

“Ahhh, Nephew, you are a beautiful boy indeed,” his uncle said. “Will you allow me — ”

And when his uncle’s hand drifted down to his loins to fondle his cock, he did not protest, for this also helped to take the edge off the grief. Only time would tell if it would also protect him from the nightmares.


End file.
